


Same Sides of a Different Coin

by Kiros_Odyessy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, After Kagami’s Akumatized, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally constipated Kagami, F/M, Gore, Kagami doesn’t know how to healthy express emotions, Kagami has a crush on Adrien, Physical Abuse, Riptoste based, She has unhealthy emotions towards Marinette, Torture, Verbal Abuse, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Kagami’s life was more then plain and simple, it was bland. The girl lived in City of Paris, home of the terrorist Hawkmoth and superhero duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir!Yet, the girl lived her daily life, tucked away in the Tsurugi estate, mostly unaffected my anything outside her Mother’s control.That is until she meets a kind boy, with bright green eyes and exceptional fencing skills.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Fencing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this story was originally written on my Tumblr as a Adrigami challenge. Each day of the week was a new prompt, I decided to used the prompts to make a mini fic. 
> 
> Although this fic is finished, it has an open ending that leaves room for a sequel but unfortunately not many people took to the story (considering it’s a controversial ship, that’s understandable).
> 
> If this gains enough popularity, I’d love to write another Mini sequel for it! 
> 
> Also, I’m rewriting this and heavy editing it because man, my writing was horrible, so it may take up to 2-3 days to post it all. Please bear with me, it will all be done by then. Thank you x

Butterflies. Normally telling someone you have butterflies was a good thing, it meant you were nervous about something positive or exciting. Kagami Tsurugi got butterflies the very first time she met Adrien Agreste. The normally stoic, perfectly, stone cold girl was tainted form then on.

Unfortunately here in the city of Paris, Butterflies were a bad thing, a curse. To have butterflies is to become akumatized!. To have one's free will stripped away from them from doing something as little as expressing your emotions.

When Hawkmoth first appeared and started his terrorism, the city was in fear. Luckily Paris’ very own super heroes saved the day and the city felt a blanketed sense of safety once again.

Kagami never felt scared, not even for a second. She knew very well that Hawkmoth fed off of ones emotions, that they were a weakness. Fortunately for the Japanese girl, Emotions weren’t a weakness Kagami had to burden.

This all changed the day she met Adrien Agreste. He made her heart stuttered and her brain malfunction and for the first time in her life, she got butterflies, the good kind that gave her a sense of pure happiness, she hadn’t felt that kind of weightlessness in a long time. With those emotions came the bad kind that eventually forced her to succumb to the sadistic control of a masked villain.

Kagami fell to her knees, her body weak and her brain muddle. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared hard at her red glove covered hands.

“What?” She muttered to herself. She heard footsteps approaching her, she looked up to see none other then, Ladybug, Paris’ hero of luck. She felt rather fame stricken as the other girl helped her to her feet and guided her outside what she recognized as the Louvre. A little shaken up still she called her driver and let him know her location before curtly hanging up.

She wasn’t very talkative normally, especially right now, she couldn’t believe she allowed herself to get akumatized. She tightened her fist as she felt tears prick her eyes, she roughly rubbed at them with the back of her gloves hand, she mustn’t cry, Tsuguri were breed tough.

Footsteps started to approach her again at a fast pace. Her sense switched to high alert as she swung around quickly, expecting to see an Akuma or Ladybug once again, instead she was caught off guard when she saw Adrien Agreste.

Small images flashed through her mind like a slideshow. Images of a frightened Adrien as she desperately tried to attack him, luckily Chatnoir and Ladybug showed up, saving them both. She had tried to attack him, simply because he was better than her at fencing. Guilt settled in the depths of her stomach like heavy boulders, making her feel sick. She heard an apology slip out of his lips as she bowed towards him as she, herself, apologised.

Both teenagers awkwardly avoided eye contact with each other, while thinking of what to say to fix the situation.

“Perhaps you’ll agree to take this back now?” Adrien smiled shyly, holding out her fencing sword. She smiled lightly as she reached out for it, freezing up as she remembered that she had lost, she disappointed her family. Sagging her shoulders she voiced her concerns. Adrien’s face screwed up in confusion before desperately trying to fix the situation.

He explained to her that the referee, his friend, didn’t have any experience in fencing, that today was her first day. Kagami felt the thick fog of dread lift from her lungs, allowing her to take a deep breath of relief. Suddenly though her brain caught up with what else he was saying about his friend, Marinette. His eyes glossed over as a sweet smile appeared on his lips. Kagami felt a horrible pain stab threw her heart and settled in her stomach. She was worried it was her tummy butterflies again but soon realised that this feeling hurt, not physically but emotionally, what was wrong with her?

“You like her a lot, huh?” She found herself saying, cursing herself in her head. She really didn’t want to know the answer to that question but she couldn't seem to control her traitor tongue.

“Marinette?” He asked confused, that fond smile taking over his lips once again. “Yeah of course.”

Kagami felt that horrible feeling again this time mixed with something that felt toxic and primitive. She willed the thoughts away as she desperately tried to regain her usual stoic cool. She was caught off guard though once she realized Adrien was still talking.

“She’s a very good friend!” Kagami felt a sense of easiness wash through her, relaxing her muscles that she didn’t realise she tensed. “And you’ll really like her too, once you get to know her.” Kagami frowned for a second before, quickly relaxing her features to something more neutral. 

Why did she feel so negative about this Marinette girl, from what she could tell so far the girl was sweet, a little too kind and easily flustered but she meant well. Was it because she was involved with her akumatisation or because she was involved with Adrien. Her stomach tighten at the thought of the two classmates together. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, what was wrong with her? She was so lost in her thoughts she barely registered that Adrien was passing her sword back to her, a kind smile on his face. She returned his smile as she accepted her weapon back.

“I’d be happy to get to know your friend Marinette.” She smiled, bowing in respect once again. She was unsure how true that statement was, she didn’t have any experience making friends, she simply never had any or needed them.  
Adrien was one of the first people she met who she wanted to continue to associate with. His friend, Marinette, made her uneasy and she didn’t know why yet, but if Adrien really wanted them to be friends, she’d try.


	2. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is more then confused by Adrien's feelings, what does he want?
> 
> She become more confused when she witnesses something she obviously shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little everywhere? The whole story is kinda rushed, since I did try to fit an entire complicated plot in seven chapters. the plot of this story does start in the chapter, compared to the filler that was the first chapter.

Kagami had known Adrien Agreste for a little under a month now and the too had gotten along perfectly! She was pleased to have developed a friendship with him, despite the fact that she craved more. 

She was always pursuing him, using every method she knew, to count him. Although he never rejected her advances, he didn’t seem to accept them either.

It wasn’t until one day after fencing practice that she found out that Adrien’s heart belonged to another. Her world shattered as he confessed his heart break to her. There was someone out there (If Marinette is who she pictured, you couldn’t blame her) that held Adrien Agreste’s heart and choose to do nothing with it. 

How could someone not love him?

She decided to take a chance then and there. Telling him that maybe he should change his target? She left that day feeling hopeful, a beautiful rose to accompany this feeling.

Two days later, she got a text from Adrien asking her on a date, well, she couldn’t believe her eyes! She was sure she hadn’t felt this happy in her entire life! 

She almost couldn’t believe that her advice worked, Adrien had decided to change his target to her. 

Arriving at the skating rink, only to spot Marinette Dupain-Cheng there, ended up being a kick in the guts. 

That lead her to now, hand in hand with Adrien as she tried to impress him with her grace. Unfortunately Adrien’s attention seemed to be on the girl who already had a boy hanging off her every move.

Adrien and Marinette’s date, Luka, gravitate around the oblivious girl was excruciating to watch. How can such a weak willed individual have such a strong gravitational pull? Luka, the elder boy was very laid back and easy going, he seemed perfect for Marinette, that she could understand, but Adrien? 

She thought of the boy as someone that could match her skill and wit, he seemed like someone that could be assertive and strong headed but when it came to the crunch, he seemed just as hesitant as Marinette. Perhaps she was wrong about him? 

Kagami flinched as she spotted Marinette collided with the barriers to the ice rink, her lithe body thrown to the hard, unforgiving ice. Instantly, Adrien let go of Kagami’s hand, his brow furrowed as he skated towards Marinette.

Kagami, herself, slowed down. She let her skates glide to a stop, as she slowly creeped towards the trio, observing.

Both boys had offered Marinette a hand to help her onto her feet again. 

Although she couldn’t see there expressions from this angle, she had a perfect view of Marinette. The poor girl looked confused, a blush heavy on her features as she weighed the options of taking which hand. 

The moment was interrupted by the owner of the skating rink. He skated between the girl still on the ground and the boys as he continued to beg Adrien to join his lessons. Kagami rolled her eyes and Adrien fumbled for an excuse, she turned her gaze to the other boy.

Luka stood awkwardly off to the side, his eyes lingering on Marinette who was still sitting on the ice. 

Why was everyone so hopeless?

Frustrated and feeling a little pitiful for the girl, Kagami skated directly towards her, pushing the boys slightly out of her way. 

“Get up.” 

Flustered, Marinette took her hand and Kagami pulled her to her feet. She pulled her close, whispering in her eyes so the boys couldn’t hear her.

“The only reason you can’t stay on feet is your hesitation.” 

She pulled away from her ear and took in her expression, why was she making that face? 

“I never hesitate.” She finished, hoping her advice will do the girl some good. 

She then quickly grabbed Adrien’s hand and pulled him away, since he didn’t seem to be able to say no to the annoying man, who only wanted to use him for his social status. 

A small smile found its way to her face, she’d help three people! The feeling left her excited as she thought about the possibilities of perhaps making more friends dps than just Adrien.

She turned her head slightly to see behind her, expected to see Marinette and Luka following there lead and skating laps around the rink once again. She frowned when she realised Marinette Was leaving instead, leaving a very confused Luka on the ice, alone.

“What?” Adrien breathed out, confused. He skidded to a stop sharply, almost making her lose her balance. “I’m going to go see if Marinette’s okay.” 

Before she could even reply, he was already skating off the rink and walking off in the general direction Marinette went. 

She sighed as she felt a presence behind her, she turned to see Marinette’s date, Luka.

“I’m sure, they’ll be back soon. Would you like to skate?” He smiled sweetly. Kagami felt herself tense up, she wasn’t very comfortable with strangers.

“Doesn’t it both you?” She mumbled as she glared in the general direction they had run off too. She turned her head back towards Luka to see his brow furrowed.

“I’m only human so, yes, I get jealous but I’m not worried if that’s what your asking.” He finally answered. It was Kagami’s turn to frown.What did he mean? Luka must have sensed her confusion and took pity on the poor girl.

“I like Marinette, a lot. I also already knew that she had feelings for someone else before getting involved with her.” He made a pointed look towards the direction the pair ran off.

“Then why did you even bother if you knew she wouldn’t return your feelings?” Kagami snapped, arms crossed over her chest.

“Why did you?” He calmly asked as he skated passed her to exist the ice rink.

Kagami’s cool expression fell as she slipped a little on the ice. Regaining her balance, she whipped her head around to face Luka, only to see he had already left to the changing rooms. 

Biting her lip in worry she thought hard about his question, Why did she choose to pursue him? 

She already had her suspicions about Adrien’s feelings towards Marinette but she still choose to pursue him regardless. Even when he asked her on this date, it was just after confessing his feelings for another, yet she still accepted, why? Perhaps it was because a part of her hoped that he would fall for her instead. She sighed sadly, this was so out of character for her, Tsuguri’s didn’t hope, they took action and succeeded.

A loud commotion sprang her out of her thoughts, making her slip and fall. She landed on the ice with a hard thud. Groaning she picked herself up and looked around, The ice rink was covered top to bottom with ice. 

What what happen? She looked around but couldn’t see anyone. It must have been an Akuma, her blood ran cold as she realised Adrien could be hurt. 

Springing into action she skated towards the former edge of the rink and when straight through the gate and down the frozen halls. She turned a sharp corner and saw Adrien at the other end, she opened her mouth to call out to him but was stunned as a bright green glow impaired her vision. She skidded to a sharp stop as she shielded her brown eyes from the blinding glow. A few seconds had passed, Kagami rapidly blinked her eyes desperately trying to normalise her vision. Once the blind spots disappeared she glanced back up to the end of the hallway just in time to see Chat Noir standing where Adrien once was.

Shock burned it way down from her mind and through her veins, a tiny gasp leaving her lips. She snapped her jaw shut, worried she’d been caught but Chatnoir (Adrien?) didn’t seem to hear as he ran off to fight the Akuma. Kagami stood there numbly as she tried to calm her raging thoughts.

Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

Adrien was a superhero.

Adrien likes Marinette.

But Chatnoir and Ladybug were and item, weren’t they?

Was Adrien (Chat Noir) a cheater? No, Adrien was too honest and kind hearted.

Then what?

Was Marinette, Ladybug? 

No! the girl was too naive and clumsy.

Did Adrien not really love Marinette? Kagami thought about it. He never said he had feelings for the girl out loud, so far the conclusion just came from Kagami’s speculation and perhaps her jealousy.

She was very confused in that moment, she needed to find out the truth.

Kagami continued to skate down the hallway after Chatnoir before hearing calls of help, She frozen in panic. There are other citizens here that may be hurt, Ladybug and Adrien were busy fighting the Akuma, someone needed to help them. Turning around she quickly skated towards the cries of help, she would talk to Adrien later.

One Miraculous Ladybug later and Paris was restored to its normal self, all the ice had melted and all the citizens safe. Kagami was standing with Luka by the side of the ice rink, waiting for the other two to regroup.

Marinette came running in. The poor girl tripped over her own two feet before landing by Lukas feet. He smiled fondly as he kneeled down and helped her up, throwing a quick glance at Kagami who was trying to hide a smirk, she winked at the teen who blushed furiously.

“Are you okay, Luka?” Marinette asked softly, her face full of concern. “Your face is red?” 

Poor Luka stuttered out some lame excuse while Kagami searched the arena for Adrien’s familiar head of hair. She spotted him running towards them from the opposite side of the arena he left,completely out of breath. She ducked her head and tried to hide her smile, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for the hero.

“Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed as she turned away from Luka and melted at the sight of the model. Kagami tightened her fist as she tried to calm down, she stole a quick glance towards Luka noticing the teen frowning slightly. 

Why was Marinette so oblivious to those she keeps hurting. Why would she invite Luka out if she acts like this with Adrien, why did he invite me out if he loved someone else? For the first time in a long time, Kagami found herself sympathising with another person.

“We should get going, it’s getting pretty late.” Adrien said as he turned towards the bench and packed up his belongings. The other three teens followed suit, Kagami silent the whole time as she thought. They bumped into the Ice rink instructed on their way out, turns out he was the idiot who got himself Akumatized. 

Kagami frowned as she watched Adrien take a photo with the man to upload to his social media, using his fame as a free ad to aid the man. It was a kind gesture, sure, but it was something Adrien already told the man he didn’t want to do. 

Did he pity the man? Changing his mind, simply because he was akumatized. She decided to confront him on the issue, she was desperate to understand.

“You still keep doing what other people want you to do.” She states as they walked towards their cars.

“No, I just want him to be happy.” He smiled cheerfully. Kagami found herself smiling at little along with him. Sure, she was raised in a family where the only person that mattered was yourself, that you should never wear yourself thin, simply to please others, but there was something about the way that Adrien did that was rather noble, rather heroic. 

She smiled again as she remembered the secret she learned earlier, she really did need to talk to him about that. Adrien opened the car door for her, making her blush, before speaking to her once again. “- and I’m not changing my target.” Kagami halted as she felt her lungs get crushed.

“Even if it means failing over and over again, because one day I will succeed and hit it.” He states rather confidently. She frowned again, he wasn’t going to ever give her up.

Kagami sighed sadly as before looking back up at Adrien, he was smiling down at her so calmly, like he expected her to be happy, proud even, of his decision.

“The day you realise you’ve got the wrong target, I’ll be here.” She stated calmly, stretching up on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. He froze up as her lips made contact, she smiled a little as she pulled away, satisfied by the blush that burned across his cheek. “Goodbye Adrien.” She got in the car and shut her down as the boy continued to stay frozen in place.

Her driver started to drive off immediately after she buckled her seatbelt. She twisted herself around in her seat to see Adrien, shocked to see him staring straight at her, his hand pressed against the spot she had kiss and a conflicted look set deep in his face. She didn’t like causing him confusion, it hurt her a little but another part of her was happy she was able to plant a little seed of herself in his heart, at least enough for a reaction.

Hope was a dangerous thing, especially for someone who had never had much experience with it. She was naive to the joy it brought you and the invincible feeling of “everything will turn out fine.” What scared her the most is that she has never carried the burden of the disappointment that hope caused to those it failed. It was something she found herself fearing, she really ‘hoped’ she never would experience it with Adrien.


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's Mother picks up on her odd behaviour and confronts her. The last thing the young girl expects from her Mother was her setting her up on a date with Adrien.

It had been three days since the incident at the ice rink and Kagami was starting to worry. She had made herself very clear to Adrien that she was interested in him, romantically, and even kissed his cheek. 

He had seem to react to her in a positive way, she was sure of it, all the online dating columns said so. But still, three days later and he hasn’t contacted her at all. Sure, they hadn’t really texted or called each other before, but they kissed! Okay, so it wasn’t a proper kiss but Teens girls love said that if he doesn’t call you back 2-3 days after a kiss, he wasn’t interested.

She groaned as she slammed her laptop shut and threw herself back onto her dark blue bedspread. Why was all this lovey dovey teen stuff so confusing? There were so many rules to the dating world, not to mention secrets, hints and stuff she just didn’t understand!

She buried her face in her pillow as she screamed in frustration, a move she had recently learned from teenage love documentaries (chick flicks) she had been watching lately. She was very impressed at how well it worked as a stress reliever. She slowly sat up and stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror.

“Why aren’t I like other girls?” She whispered to herself.

Suddenly her bedroom door slid open as her Mother, Tomoe Tsuguri, walked in.

“You are not like other girls because you are a Tsuguri.” She snapped, announcing her entrance. Kagami blushed furiously at being caught and stood up and straighten out her posture, despite her Mother’s lack of vision.

“Hello, Mother.” She greeted, bowing at her elder. “You heard that?” She meekly asked.

Her Mother only nodded, making Kagami feel more embarrassed.

“You should be proud of being a Tsuguri, it is an honour to be born into such a noble family.” Her Mother started to monologue as she gave Kagami the same lecture she had heard her whole life. The Japanese girl just stood there as she listened to her Mother accuse her of being ungrateful of her birthright and heritage.

“Do you understand?” Mrs. Tsuguri snapped as she awaited her daughters reply.

“Yes, Mother. Of course.” Kagami robotically replied, her tone void of emotion as always.

“Now, what is troubling you?” Tomoe asked as she extended her walking stick, making her way towards Kagami’s bed to sit.

“It is nothing to worry about Mothe-“

“It is, if it’s troubling you into thinking you don’t want to be a Tsuguri.” She snapped, cutting her off.

“I never said I didn’t wan-“

“Silence!”

Kagami snapped her jaw shut and hung her head. She never argued with her Mother, she never,ever disobey, why was she starting to now?

“whatever this is has you acting out, so you will tell me at once!”

Kagami briefly considered lying before deciding against it.

“A boy,” she simply said, shame eating at her insides. She watched as her Mother's face, full of shock turned into disappointment.

“A boy?” Tomoe repeated, Kagami nodded despite her Mother’s blindness. “What boy could possibly do that?” She started to yell. Kagami flinched, eyeing her Mother’s cane nervously.

“A-Adrien Agreste.”

Tomoe went silent as her face lost its angered expression.

“He’s in my fencing class.” Kagami explained, “His Father is-“

“Gabriel Agreste.” Mrs. Tsuguri cut her off, surprising Kagami. “I know who they are, they’re family friends and recent business partners.”

Kagami was surprised to hear this, she had never met the Agrestes until recently, even then it was only Adrien.

“This is perfect.” Tomoe smiled, it was a rather sinister thing that made Kagami very uncomfortable.

“Mother?”

Tomoe sat up quickly, walking stick extended, walking out of Kagami’s room.

“I’m calling Gabriel now, you and his son will be going on a date tonight.”

“What?” The dark headed girl blurted out, a blush covering her face and neck. Her Mother didn’t answer she just walked out the room, the sound of her footsteps disappearing down the hallway.

Kagami knew there was no use arguing in this family, especially with her Mother. She threw herself back into her bed, staring blankly at her ceiling. It’s been three days since she confessed to him and kissed him, three days without contact with him. He obviously wasn’t interested and yet here was her Mother, forcefully setting them up on a date, Adrien’s going to hate her.

She laid in bed, losing time as she lost her way through her worries. A sharp knock at her door pulled her from her own mind as she turned her head.

“Come in.” She called out as she sat up, making herself appear presentable.

The door slid open to reveal her Mother’s new assistant, Hana. She was a young Japanese girl only a few years older then Kagami herself.

“Sorry to interrupt Kagami-san but Tomoe-sama has requested for you to dress traditionally for you outing tonight.” She bowed as she apologized.

“Thank you, Hana-san.” Kagami smiled at the slighter older women. “What time will our evening start?”

“Dinner starts at 6:30PM.” Hana smiled as she read the information of her work tablet. “You have an hour to be ready.”

Kagami’s eyes widen as she realised she didn’t have anytime at all to get ready. Hana must have sensed this, she gave the girl a small, encouraging smile before making her leave.

Kagami quickly ran across her room to her walk in closet, ignoring all her high end fashion brand clothing and walking to the back of her closet. She opened a pair of dark wood double doors to reveal all her kimonos and other traditional Japanese wear hanging up. She bit her lip as she skimmed through the clothes, each one more beautiful than the next. 

She sighed in frustration as she gave up and sat on the floor and sulked. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of her heritage, she was proud to be Japanese! But wearing a traditional outfit to a first date with a fashion designers son was just embarrassing, what if he didn’t like it?

Kagami blushed at her foolishness, She shouldn’t worry about what she’s going to wear when she’s practically forcing him to attend this date. Her phone chimed in her hand, signalling the arrival of a text message, She was shocked to see Adrien’s contact appear. She quickly opened the text message to see what he had to say, her breath getting caught in her throat at his words.

Adrien: Father has told me about our date tonight. My driver and I will be at your house within 20 minutes. :-)

The young girl found herself smiling fondly at the text message, the dork had sent her a smiley face at the end of the message.

“Why does it have a nose?” She giggled, snorting slightly. Her laughter stopped once she realised what he said. “20 minutes!”

The girl quickly stood up and ripped a Yukata of the rack, running to her en-suite to get ready as quickly as possible.

Twenty minutes had passed and Kagami has barely managed to be ready in time! Luckily she manages to throw something nice together to wear and was out of the door before Adrien even arrived. 

She wore a dark red yukata with golden threaded flowers climbing the length of the dress, she paired it with a black belt and a nice pair of Geta with matching dark red Hanao.

A silver limo pulled up at the front of her house, Adrien quickly scrambled out of the car to open a door for her. She blushed when she realised how nice he looked. He wore black slacks with a matching black button up. It was rather plain in comparison to her yukata but Kagami thought he looked amazing.

“Thank you.” She politely smiled, feeling super awkward. He only nodded, a tight smile on his lips. Kagami noticed it was fake straight away and felt all her excitement disappear.

Kagami had thought the car ride was awkward. Adrien spent the whole time on his phone and didn’t speak once. It was no better at the restaurant, at least in the car Adrien could pretend he was busy.

The two teenagers's sat across from each other, avoiding eye contact. Kagami knew this was all her fault, if she just didn’t confess to him in such a bold way they wouldn’t be here.

“I- Uh, didn’t expect this to happen, if I’m honest.” Adrien finally spoke, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Oh?” Kagami said, willing him to go on. Secretly desperate for any kind of conversation, even the one she had been dreading since the ice rink incident.

“Yeah, I just, Uh, thought I made myself clear. I don’t want to change my target.” He winced, not meaning to be so blunt but desperately needing to get the message across. Kagami felt her heart get stabbed 100x over. The pain she felt at his rejection made her feel uncharacteristically hopeless. All she wanted to do was go home, crawl under her covers and cry but she knew she needed to put on a brave face and continue this for her Mother.

“You made yourself very clear.” She announced, giving him a charming (fake) smile.

Adrien shifted awkwardly in his seat, before settling on picking at his fingernails.

“Um.. are you sure because, Uh, this date.. is-“

“Just business.” Kagami cut him off. “Mother and your Father are doing business together, Mother just wants me to convince you to get on board with her ideas is all.”

Adrien looked unsure, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Business?”

“Yes.” She nodded, “Mother has sent me on many dates with the sons and daughters of our business partners.”

“Daughters?!” He choked out, a tad flabbergasted.

“Yes.” She spoke calmly, “his has nothing to do with my feelings for you. I understand that you love another and I respect that Adrien.” She smiled kindly.

Adrien seemed to relax at that, The tension in his shoulders disappearing as he leaned back into his chair.

“Thank you, Kagami.” He smiled widely. “Friends?” He offered her his hand to shake.

“Friends.” She smiled, shaking his hand.

“So, Shall we order?” Adrien suggested, his mood is much lighter than earlier.

“Yes, but first I need to tell you something.” Kagami suddenly spoke, lowering her voice. Adrien’s face dropped instantly making Kagami’s heartbreak, he probably thought this was going to be another confession. “I don’t know how to say this Adrien..”

Adrien swallows nervously, licking his lips before he spoke.

“Just say it.”

Kagami closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she leaned towards him a little, closing the distances between them so no one else would hear. She heard his breath hitch in his throat but ignored it as she concentrated on what she was going to say.

She opened her eyes and said,

“I know you’re Chatnoir.”

Adrien had his eyes closed and his lips puckered.

“What?” He suddenly yelled, jumping back into his seat. His eyes were wide with panic and he looked completely off guard. Kagami expression mirrored his own.

Was he expecting her to kiss him, especially after he just blatantly rejected her? Worst of all, was he going to return the kiss?


	4. Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Adrien's dinner date doesn't go as planned but things only get better from there.

Adrien and Kagami sat across from one another at the restaurant table. Both teenagers are in complete and utter shock but for two separate reasons.

Adrien was panicking as Kagami’s word rang through his head on repeat. “I know you’re Chat Noir.” A million and one questions started to form in his mind. How did she know? How long has she known? Has she told anyone? What would Ladybug think? At the last thought He groaned, slamming his head down onto the table, his salad plate clattering loudly. Ladybug was going to be so disappointed in him.

Kagami, on the other hand was in complete shock over the thought that Adrien thought she was going to kiss him! Not only that but he was more than ready to kiss her back. His face flashed through her mind once again, green eyes covered by his eyelids, long lashes resting delicately against his cheekbones and his soft lips puckered perfectly ready for Kagami to lean forward a tad more and- argh! She was daydreaming again.

Why? Why would Adrien do this? They had quite literally just shook hands on their new friendship after he rejected her. She needed answers, she was new to these types of emotions and Adrien had no right to play around with them and confuse her more.

She straightened up and looked across the table toward the blonde, ready to be stern and get answer out of him but found herself stunned instead. She had looked up just in time to see the blonde boy smash his face down into the table, his dishes clattering loudly making her jump. She quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed, many other customers had started to stare.

“Adrien?” She called out softly, he didn’t even budge. She looked around and noticed more and more people were staring. A light chatter of whispers started to fill the room, Kagami couldn’t make out what they were saying, until suddenly it seemed like everyone was whispering the name Adrien Agreste over and over again.

“Adrien!” She hissed in a panic,not liking the attention they were getting because of the scene he was making. She glanced around again and noticed that people had pulled they’re phones out now and started taking pictures and quite possibly recording the pair. She had to do something.

Standing up sharply, she grabbed Adrien’s wrist and roughly pulled him to his feet.

The blond boy yelped as he stumbled, glaring at her once he regained his balance. He opened his mouth, most likely to complain but Kagami began to run towards the exit, pulling him along behind her. He stumbled at first before he regained his footing once again and jogged beside her. The pair ran down the road, turning right and running until they entered a park.

It was late into the evening, the sky starting to get dark. The park was covered in trees that casted dark shadows and the civilians were few, giving them privacy.

“Why did you do that?” Adrien panted out, crossing his arms over his heaving chest.

“You were attracting attention.” Kagami simply explained, out of breath herself. “They started to film us.”

Adrien’s eyes widened briefly before he nodded. “Thanks.”

It was silent between them as they caught their breaths. This was Kagami’s chance to ask him.

“Did you try to kiss me?” She blurted out. The poor boy across from her had only got his breath back but her question made him choke. He stammered a little before avoiding eye contact.

“What?” He yelled, eyes widened in panic. “We have more important things to discuss like the Chat Noir thing.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“No!” He snapped. “Well, yes ,but only because I thought you were going to kiss me not go ahead and say something like THAT. Speaking off, can we talk about it?” He repeated.

“But why were you going to kiss me?” She snapped, ignoring his attempts to get information out of her. She refused to even acknowledge her confession about his alter ego until he answered her questions.

He groaned out in frustration, tugging on the ends of his hair a little before violently rubbing his finger through his blonde lock. He threw in arms roughly at his side, finely locking her in the eyes.

“I don’t know why I did that, Okay? I’m sorry but I love someone else!” He yelled, the small spark of hope that beated in her heart suddenly died out. It was her turn to avoid eye contact with the other teenager. “Look, I’m sorry but-“

“I saw you.”She quickly cut him off ”at the ice rink, I saw a light then you were him.” She finally gave him the information he craved, she just wanted the topic to change and quickly.

“Oh.” He numbly said, awkwardly picking at the loose threads. “Ladybug’s going to kill me.” He groaned out, before seating his bottom onto the grass beneath his feet. He looked up at her expectantly before patting the grass next to him as an invitation to sit down. 

Kagami, blinked in surprise before gracefully sitting down where she stood, a good half a meter away from Adrien. If he noticed the gap between them he was kind enough to not mention it.

“It’s called a transformation.” He started, as he fiddle with his silver sing on his finger. “I transform into Chatnoir, but I’m still me, Adrien.”

Kagami nodded, all her previous relationship worry gone as she realised Adrien was actually going to explain Chatnoir to her.

“How does it work? The light only lasted a few seconds, how do you get dressed that fast? And what causes your cataclysm?” She quickly fired question after question.

Adrien’s eyes widened, slightly overwhelmed by her rapid question before a goofy grin over took his facial features. All the previous tension between them seemed to disappear as a lighter mood set in instead.

“It’s Magic!” He laughed, Kagami’s face must have shown her disbelief because he quickly jumped to explain. He held his hand up and pointed to the ring on his finger.

“This is a Miraculous. A Miraculous is a magic piece of jewellery that grants it wielded specific powers. My ring is the black cat Miraculous and it grants me the powers of destruction.” Kagami’s eyes widened as she stared at the ring in awe.

“How does it work?”

“Well, I say magic words to transform and Plagg gets kind of sucked into my ring and then-“

“Plagg?”

Adrien seemed shocked by her confusion before he slapped himself in the forehead.

“Shit. I didn’t tell you about Plagg.”

Kagami was about to question him when suddenly she noticed something violently crawling under his clothes. She frantically pointed at his jacket as the lump crawled beneath it.

“Adrien!” She yelp as the model smirk, completely unfazed.

Suddenly the lump moved towards the opening of his over shirt until a black blobbed appeared and zoomed straight towards her face. Kagami screamed a little as she fell backwards, landing softly on her back.

“Hi, I’m Plagg!” The blob announced in a scratchy voice. Kagami went a little cross eyed as she focused on the black shape, right of the bat she noticed the blob was not a blob but rather a creature with a head and body.

“You’re a cat?” She whispered, more to herself than the creature.

“Kwami actually.” He scoffed crossing his little arms in annoyance. Kagami quickly sat back up and opened her palms for the small feline to sit in.

“What’s a kwami?” She asked curiously.

Plagg sighed over dramatically, rolling his eyes.

“A Kwami is basically a god that grants powers to humans to become superheroes.” Plagg looked over his shoulder at Adrien.

“So, you give Adrien powers? What about his ring?” She couldn’t wrap her head around this, she hadn’t even known Magic existed until recently, she figured akumas were just, hypnosis?

“Oh, boy.” Plagg whispered under his breath. “Kid, you explain this one. I’m tired.” And with that the tiny cat curled up in Adrien’s front pocket, his tiny purrs soon being heard by the two teenagers.

“We activate our power by saying magic words and our Kwami’s possess the jewelry and share their powers with us.” Adrien awkwardly explained.

Kagami nodded, finally understanding. At least she thought she did.

“What are the magic words?” Adrien looked uncomfortable as he started to fidget.

“Oh, don’t worry, I get it. You can’t reveal too much I understand.” She smiled trying to reassure the boy that she wouldn’t hold a grudge.

“No, it’s not that, I’ve already revealed too much anyway. It’s just that I can’t say the words without physically activating my powers.” He laughed.

“Oh.” She laughed along with him. It went silent for a few minutes, the only sounds heard were Plagg tiny purrs.

“Have you told anyone about me?” Adrien suddenly asks. Kagami’s brain went into panic mode until she realised he meant about being Chat Noir not her feelings.

“Well it’s a secret identity isn’t it?” She jokes but Adrien's face was dead serious. “No I haven’t, I won’t.”

He let out a sigh of relief before giving her a small smile that made her stomach flip.

“Does anyone else know?” She found herself asking. He seemed pretty serious about her not telling anyone.

“No! Of course not, you're the first.”

Kagami smiled at him, “except Ladybug of course.” She smirked as she laid back on the grass, closing her eyes.

“No actually, we don’t know who each other are.” He sadly said, this shock Kagami to the core. Paris’ superhero due didn’t even know each others true identities ? “I know shocking right?” He bitterly laughed, a sad smile ghosted his face.

“You love her don’t you?” She whispered in realization, not intending on him hearing it but it was too late.

The teenage boy started to blush furiously as he laughed nervously and tried to play it off.

“What? No! Ladybug? nuh uh.”

Kagami just gave him a pointed look, making the young man feel rather sheepish.

“Yeah, I do.” He whispered avoiding eye contact, Kagami couldn’t tell if it was out of embarrassment or guilt. She decided she should change the subject before it got awkward again.

“So what made you want to become a superhero?” She asked, as she looked up at Adrien who was still sitting.

“I didn’t, I was chosen when Hawkmoths terrorisim started.” He explained as he carefully held Plagg sleeping form still as he laid down next to Kagami. The girl squirmed a little at his close proximity.

“Does he have a Miraculous too?”

“Yeah, the Butterfly Miraculous.”

She just hummed as she closed her eyes.

“It’s a big responsibility but at the same time, there's a certain freedom that comes with it that I can’t explain.” He sighed as he stared up at the night sky.

“Freedom?” She frowned. The way he said that, his voice was so hollow, it made her stomach wrench.

“I-“ he started, struggling to find a way to explain himself, “I always feel alone, since my Mother Di- left.”

Kagami rolled onto her stomach to look at the boy more clearly.

“She was my best friend and since she left my father hasn’t been the same. I feel alone and miserable all the time. Even when I’m at school surrounded by my friends, I’m just an empty shell of what everyone expects of me...”

Kagami's small hand found his and gave it a tight squeeze, not caring about the feelings it gave her when he squeezed back, she only cared that she was able to be here for him.

“But when I’m Chatnoir, I can leave that all behind! Adrien Agreste? Who’s that, just another civilian. I’m important as Chat, I make a difference and I’m not alone I have Ladybug..” he softly smiled, it was the same kind of fond smile he used when talking about Marinette when they first met.

Kagami had learnt a few new things about Adrien just now.

He was more broken then he’d ever let anyone know  
He and Kagami were incredibly alike  
He was definitely in love with Ladybug

The last thought was bitter sweet to Kagami, she was relieved that he wasn’t in love with Marinette because Marinette was lovely! She was kind hearted, thoughtful and sweet. 

Kagami had a bitter nightmare that constantly haunted her of Marinette being the klutz she is, tripping over only for Adrien to come to her rescue, and then they foolishly falling for one another. It was a stupid fear, really. It was just Marinette and her were so different, if she was the type of girl he fancied then she truly had no chance.

Kagami shook her head, this was not the time to think such jealous thoughts. Adrien poured his heart out and he needs friends right now.

“I think I know how you feel.” She found herself whispering, stretching her legs as Adrien rolled on his side to see her better. “My family, The Tsuguri’s, they are perfect and have been perfect for generations, they do it so effortlessly.” She frowned. 

Adrien squeezed her hand that she only just realised he was still holding. “I’ve never been up to par for my family, especially my Mother.” Kagami subconscious rubbed her forearm with her other hand, where she knew cane shaped bruises were.

“Is something wrong with your arm?” Adrien asked, concern written on his face. Kagami gave him a big (fake) smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“You’re lucky.” She honestly confessed. “To be able to say some magic words and become someone else, someone no one knows, free to run over the rooftops of the city whenever you want.” She smiled as she laid back down. “To be a hero and make a difference in Paris, Thank you Adrien for being our hero.” She turned her head toward Adrien’s to see a pink blush on his cheeks, their hands still intertwined.

“You could too, you know.” He said, he suddenly got up, pulling Kagami with him.

“How?” She asked nervously.

“I’m not supposed to do this so quickly, while Plaggs is still asleep.” Kagami’s eyes widened as he slipped his ring off his finger and placed it on one of her fingers, on the hand he was still holding. The ring was a little big for her but after a few seconds it glowed bright green before shrinking to her size. She was lost for words at the intimacy of the situation and the blind trust Adrien had in her.

“Now say, Plagg, Claws out.” He squeezed her hands quickly before he let go and took a couple steps back. Kagami looked around her to make sure no one was looking before taking a deep breath.

“Plagg, Claws out!” 

Plagg screamed awake as he was violently ripped from Adriens pocket and sucked into the ring on her finger that had now turned black. Time seemed to freeze around her as she watched Adrien stand still in front of her, unblinking. A bright green light engulfed her body as she felt a mask form around her eyes. Her clothes formed into a leather suit, a small bell forming on her neck and a tailed belt from her waist. Her normally tamed hair was wildly sticking up in every direction and atop of them the weight of two, small, leather cat ears.

The light faded, leaving her fully transformed as time resumed.

“Wow.” Adrien whispered, a light blush covering his cheeks. “I didn’t expect you to wear my suit.” His eyes roamed over her body in awe of seeing his suit on another person, Kagami felt super awkward and a tad uncomfortable at his gawking, the suit was very tight and she felt over exposed.

“Well, try it out.” He laughed as he gestured to the once dark park around them. Kagami looked around in pure bewilderment, she could see everything clearly.

“I can see, nothing is dark anymore.” She whispered in shock. Adrien started to giggle loudly.

“Cat-like night vision.” He explained. “One of Plagg’s powers”

Kagami noticed a tall tree about 100 metres ahead of them, she suddenly had an overwhelming urge to climb it. Without any warning to the other teen she took off towards the tree. A gasp of shock fell from her lips as if on instinct she dropped to all fours and sprinted like an animal. When she reached the tree she jumped in the air, leaping to a low hanging branch and using it to catapult herself further and further up the tree until she reached the top.

Her chest tightened as she panted, crouch over on the thickest branched closest to the top. Her now catlike eyes wide as a feral smile sat on her lips, she had never felt so alive, so free, as she did in this moment. If you saw her right now you wouldn’t even recognise her.

“Eat your heart out Mother '' she laughed under her breath. She was surprised when her new leather cat ears twitched as she picked up sound she shouldn’t be able to hear normally.

She heard the sound of an owl as it flew off into the distance, the sound of a woman talking on her cell phone as she walked across the street and finally she heard shuffling underneath the tree. Glancing down, Kagami (Katgami?), saw a head of blonde hair running towards the tree. 

She smirked to herself before diving off the tree and landing on all fours at the bottom of the tree, scaring Adrien successfully. The teen boy yelled a little as he skidded to a stop, jumping back in surprise. His shock soon disappeared when he realised it was just Kagami.

“This is amazing, Adrien!” She cheered as she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Thank you.” She breathed, her breath warm against his neck. He froze up, his heart beating rapidly as he fought to keep a blush away.

“Why are you Thanking me? You haven’t experienced anything yet.” He said his arms sliding down her back. She froze up, slightly freaking out about how low his hands would go. He stopped them on her lower back where Chat Noir’s iconic baton sat, he unclipped it and stood back.

“Trees are fun, but wait till you leap over buildings.” He pressed the cat paw print button, extending the baton as he passed it to her. A wide grin pulled at her lips, the feral catlike smile appearing once again. She snatched the baton from his outstretched hand before she turned away from him and started to jog towards a block of buildings.

“I’ll be back in a meow-meant” She called out over her shoulder before extending her baton and catapulting herself through the sky.

Adrien covered his heavily blushed face in his hands and his heart and stomach betrayed him.

“Oh no.”


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe confronts Kagami with some horrible news.

The cold wind whipped one of Kagami’s cheeks as the other was pressed tightly against a warm leather clad chest.She smiled as she felt the now, familiar sensation of her stomach dropping as Chatnoir jumped down from another building.

“We’re here.” He whispered as he landed safely on her balcony window, placing her steadily on the ground but not removing his arms from around her waist.

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Chatnoir.” She giggled, snorting a little, when she used his alter ego name.

He grinned like a dork at her before leaning in a little.

“I had a lot of fun too, Kagami, more than I thought I would.” He honestly whispered back. He glanced down at her lips, biting his own subconsciously. Kagami noticed his movement, her breath catching in her throat. 

Was he going to actually kiss her? She slowly started to close her eyes, leaning towards his lips. They were mere centimetres apart, she could feel his warm breath ghosting her lips. At the last second Adrien turned his head, causing both teens to lightly kiss the other cheek. They both pulled back, still holding each other, both their faces heavily blushed.

“Why?” She whispered, a heavy sadness on her heart.

“I can’t Kagami, I love someone else.” He sadly sighed. Anger boiled deep inside her at hearing the same excuse time and time again tonight.

“That’s bullshit!” She snapped. Adrien looked taken back at her outburst. He let go of her hips and took a step back from her. “All night.” She mumbled.

“What?”

“All night!” She screamed a little, tears welling up in her eyes. “You’ve been leading me on all night and every time I finally think you’ve realised that you actually have feelings for me, you spout that ‘I love someone else bullshit’.”

Chat Noir’s face was stuck in a shocked expression while he processed what Kagami was yelling at him. After a few seconds his face was also full of rage.

“I told you from the start Kagami, That I love someone else. Don’t blame this on me, I’m not obligated to return your feelings. Tonight was just a mistake, okay!”

That stung. To hear Adrien say that tonight, the best night of Kagami’s whole life was nothing but a mistake. It broke her already bruised and beaten heart. The tears that welled up in her brown eyes, finally spilled over. Hot, salty droplets ran down her cheeks.

Adrien’s angry expression softened once he noticed her tears, guilt and regret fresh in his heart. He knew he shouldn’t have said that, he shouldn’t have lied to her but he didn’t know what he was feeling right now. He loved Ladybug, that was a given but there was also something there for Kagami.

It was something he hadn’t let his heart explore for too long, out of guilt. He felt like he was betraying his Lady if he even thought about another girl for too long. It may have been time to address those feelings, after tonight, he was sure they weren’t platonic.

“Kagami, listen-“

“Leave.”

“W-what?” He stuttered.

“Just.. leave, please.” She sighed, avoiding eye contact. She didn’t even give him time to reply, she just opened her balcony door and entered her room. She locked her doors behind her and shut her curtains, she didn’t want to see him at all right now. She heard him pacing around her balcony for a few minutes before she heard the familiar sound of his baton extending as he finally left.

She bit her lip and carefully peeked through the curtain, he was definitely gone. She sighed in relief before throwing herself back into the bed. She blindly reached out to her right for a cushion she could scream into. She felt the familiar softness of her cushions, grabbing one at random and shoving it over her face. She let out all her frustrations in the form of muffled screams, cries and cuss’. When she was finally done she removed the pillow and felt herself blush, It was a cat pillow.

She threw it across the room and rolled onto her stomach, just wanting to sleep this bad mood off. She had just started to drift of when a loud knock made her jump awake. She quickly sat up, about to address the unknown person when her door slide open anyway. Her Mother, Tomoe Tsuguri, stood on the other side with a sinister grin on her red lips.

“Hello, Mother.” Kagami greeted, quickly standing up to bow to her Mother.

“How was your night dear?” Her Mother asked, not greeting her back. Kagami thought back to her night, how amazing it was but also how bad it ended.”I didn’t hear you come in.”

“It went well, Mother. I just got back actually.”

“Really?” Her Mother smirked as she walked into Kagami’s room. “Because I was informed by Hana, early on in the evening that you and the Agreste boy went missing.”

Kagami’s faces heated up at the implications.

“It wasn’t what your thinking, nothing happen-“

“Silence!” Her Mother snap, bringing her cane down onto Kagami’s bed, missing her by a few inches. “A news article on an online forum has a video of the two of you running from the restaurant hand in hand.”

Kagami just hung her head in shame, there was no way she could explain this without revealing Adrien’s secret.

“Luckily for you Hana managed to find the Agreste boy at a park nearby.” Her Mother started to explain as paced around the room. Kagami tried to hold back a gasp, did Hana see them?

“Oh?” Kagami feigned innocents.

“Hmm, only problem was she couldn’t find you?” Kagami tried to think up some kind of excuse. “But she did report back seeing a female, Chat Noir.” Kagami’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She keep chanting inside her head to calm down. Her Mother was blind so she had a slight advantage over this situation, she had to just act innocent.

“A female Chat Noir? How odd. What happened to the original?” Kagami played along. Her Mother's smirk only widened, confusing Kagami more.

“She was described to be a young teenager, around your age, with black hair, similar to your own.” She said, Kagami gulped, she couldn’t even muster a response.

“Where were you when Adrien was with this girl?” Tomoe asked, sitting on Kagami’s bed. The teenager coiled in on herself as she rapidly jumped from thought to thought, she didn’t know what to say. “It’s just, this girl looks an awful lot like you?”

Kagami felt panic spread through her like a wildfire, paralysing her in her place. Her heart beat loudly in her eyes, she didn’t know what to do.

Loud cackling from her Mother broke her from her panic attack. She jumped, whipping her head towards her Mother. Tomoe was smirking as she faced her daughter.

“I think that that girl was you, Kagami.”

“No, I-“

“I know that girl was you.” She snapped. “I also know you got Chat Noir’s Miraculous from Adrien, Who is Chat Noir himself.”

Kagami felt tears well up in her eyes, she felt hopeless as she listened to her Mother speak.

“How?” Was all she could say, quickly wiping away a tear that threatened to spill.

“I told you, we are in business with Mr. Agreste.” Tomoe explained.

“Adrien’s Dad knows about him?” Kagami gasped.

“He had his suspicions, but failed to do what was necessary to confirm them.” Tomoe coldly glared.

“It’s ironic really...” the blind woman mused, “Hawkmoth and Chat Noir, Father and Son.”

Kagami had just felt like her world was turned upside down. Not only had she just learned that Adrien was Chat Noir these last few days but now she was being told his Father was Hawkmoth! 

The man behind Paris terrorist attacks, Adrien’s own Father. Did He know? No, of course not! If he knew he would have stopped him by now.

Then she realised something, something important. Her Mother said the Tsurugi’s were in business with Gabriel, her family were working for Hawkmoth!

“I knew that I’d be able to use you to get closer to the boy to see if he is the wielder of the cat Miraculous. Although I didn’t think he’d give up his identity so easily.”

Kagami wanted to defend Adrien with her whole being, that he didn't give up his identity’ to her. That she found out all on her own.. but what would be the point?

“We’ve practically got the kitty under our thumbs now all we need if to lure in the bug.” Tomoe smirked, standing up and walking towards the exit. “I think you’re finally old enough, to enter the Tsurugi meeting room.” With that she walked out the room. 

Kagami sat still on her bed, completely numb from shock. What had just happened? She had so many questions. Her head snapped up to her empty doorway, she could hear the sound of her mother’s footsteps disappearing down the hallway. There was really only one way she could get her answers now. Numbly stood up, follow her Mother to the forbidden meeting room.


	6. Obligations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS THE DARKEST OF THE SERIES.
> 
> IT CONTAINS GRAPHIC CHILD ABUSE, TORTURE, MILD GORE AND PHYSIOLOGICAL MANIPULATION, 
> 
> PLEASE, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE AFFECTED BY ANY OF THESE IN ANYWAY. 
> 
> STAY SAFE.
> 
> A MINOR SUMMARY OF THIS CHAPTERS EVENTS WILL BE POSTED IN THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO READ THAT FOR CONTEXT OF THIS CHAPTER.

The shrill scream of her Mother’s cane pierced the air as it made contact with Kagami’s bare back. The small Japanese girl screamed out in pure pain as she felt the cane hit an already bruised spot, making her skin split and bleed.

“Stop! Please?” Kagami begged as tears and snot dribbled down her face. Her Mother sadistically smiled, bringing the cane down. Kagami let out another cry for help. Kagami felt a flurry of negative emotions well up inside her, Helplessness, fear, hurt, heartbreak, betrayal. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing deeply as she felt another crack of the cane. She focused her mind and willed the emotions away, concentrating on happier thoughts, sadly she found she didn’t have many.

“Stop, trying to fight your emotions Kagami.” Her Mother hissed.

Kagami’s mind wandered back to a mere hour ago, she sighed sadly as she realised this was inevitable.

She remembered following her Mother into the meeting room, expecting the worst. She expected there to be an evil lair or perhaps Hawkmoth himself but all she found was an ordinary room, despite all the Japanese artifacts.

She remembered her confusion as her Mother locked the door and two women stripped her of her Yukata and tied her hands behind her back. That’s when the first negative emotions appeared, fear.

The second emotion, betrayal, appeared after she heard her Mother’s plan.

She heard her Mother raise the whip again, she flinched, yet the stinging pain never came. She raised her head in confusion to see her Mother frozen, a look of concentration on her face.

“It’s here.” She grinned, taking off her glasses, her grey eyes widening. Kagami was about to question what she was talking about when she felt a dark presence enter the room. Eyes widening she scanned the area, trying to see was she could feel looming over her. 

She heard the tiny flutters of wing to her right, she snapped her head in that direction to see, a tiny purple butterfly flying towards her. She felt a sense of panic rise up her thought before mentally scolding herself, she needed to be calm. Closing her eyes again, she started her meditation all over again. She could hear the butterflies wings flapping as it flew closer and closer to her.

“What’s happening?” Tomoe snapped, Unaware of the situation.

“Kagami is meditationing, her negative emotions aren’t strong enough for the Akuma to hone in on.” She heard Hana supply.  
At the sound of Hana’s voice Kagami frown, her negative emotions swirling once again. 

“Stop trying to resist.” Tomoe spat, whipping her as hard as she could. Kagami screamed out in surprise, the cane hurting more after her short break. Her concentration got broken by the cane, she heard the butterfly get closer.

“I’ll keep whipping you until you’re akumatized, Kagami!” Her Mother hissed, “remember the plan.”

Kagami thought back to the plan her Mother briefly explained to her, before the torturing started.

“You’ll lure the hero’s in by becoming a Akuma victim, if you can’t get their Miraculous akumatized, unlike other victims, you’ll get a second chance. Once they de-evilize you, Adrien will come to your aid, once he’s close enough, take his Miraculous! Transform into Chat Noir and get Ladybugs.”

“No!” She remembered protesting immediately. “I will not be your double agent, I won't help Hawkmoth!”

“Fine!” Her Mother snapped as she raised her cane. Kagami flinched, having felt the sting of the cane of her fingers and biceps many times before. “You will just have to be turned into the strongest Akuma yet. One that they simply cannot beat.” She walked behind Kagami. 

“The more negative the emotion, the stronger the akuma!” and with that she brought down her cane, in the first strike, right between her shoulder blades.

She was brought back to the present by a snap sting across her cheek. The cane coming back to rest under her chin, forcing her to raise her face towards the monster she calls her Mother, who was now standing directly in front of her.

“I will break you, Kagami.”

“I won’t let myself get akumatized, you can beat me! Beat me till I bleed out!” Kagami screamed “I won’t betray Adrien!”

Her Mother's face dropped briefly before contouring up in anger. She furiously whipped Kagami over and over again, not caring where she hit, as she showed her no mercy. The teenager collapsed onto the floor, only to be picked up again by her Mother's workers.

“You are strong willed. Disciplined, as a Tsurugi should be.” Her Mother praised her. The young girl’s stomach felt sick at the words. “But is her loyalty?”

Kagami weakly raised her head about to spit out words of venom about what she thought about loyalty.

“Don’t forget.” Her Mother started to talk, she lowered her cane to the floor as she started to pace. Kagami was glad to see the cane used for its intended purpose “I know Chatnoir’s identity too! What would happen if I let the public know that Hawkmoth is Chatnoir’s Father? Would Paris still trust him?” Tomoe threatened, glaring angrily down at her daughter. 

Kagami felt a spike of panic in her heart. If the story was spun right, Paris would never trust Chatnoir- Adrien, ever again. Adrien’s wholesome words of his freedom as Chat Noir rang threw her mind. Being Chat Noir is one of the most important things in the world to Adrien, she had to stop her Mother.

“You would betray Hawkmoth?” Kagami asked, trying to talk her Mother down from her plan.

“For my sight back, yes.” Tomoe sneered, Kagami was confused at this.

“What? ”She asked, looking up at her mother once again.”A miraculous can do that?”

“Not on their own. Ladybugs and Chat Noir's Miraculous’ need to be wielding at once.” Tomoe explained, “the chosen gets granted a wish, from the Gods.”

This was news to Kagami, Adrien didn’t tell her this. Did he not trust her with this knowledge or did he simply not know?

“Want to know what Gabriel’s wish is?” Tomoe taunted, Kagami felt sick hearing her Mother refer to Hawkmoth by his first name. “He wishes for his dead wife to be alive again, Adrien’s Mother, Kagami. Are you really going to deny this boy a chance to see his Mother again?”

Kagami felt sick. Guilt was welling up, churning, in her stomach. She felt as though she might vomit, she desperately tried to swallow down the burning sensation at the back of her throat but to no avail. She sighs, her mind flashing back to a conversation between her and Adrien earlier that night.

He told her about how lost he was without his Mother and how her death had ruined his life. He told her how he felt alone all the time and how he was heartbroken without her. 

Kagami felt tears pour out of her eyes, this wasn’t fair! If she refused to help, Adrien’s life as both himself and Chatnoir would be ruined, his Dad would be imprisoned and Paris would turn on him but if she did, if she worked for Hawkmoth, he'd lose his Miraculous but gain his Mother.

With a heavy sigh, she let all of her negative emotion sweep over her, tear freely falling down her freckled cheeks.

With a heavy sigh, she let all of her negative emotion sweep over her, tear’s freely falling down her freckled cheeks.

“Fine.” She sobbed. “I’ll do it.”  
“Good girl.” She heard her Mother sneer. 

A cold shiver tore it’s way through her body before she started to raiply feel too warm. Everything around her went hazy as she struggled to control her own senses.

“Hana, cover up her back before she transforms. We don’t need the heros asking questions if she fails.” Was that her Mother? Her head pounded as she tried to fight a sleepiness that was threatening to take over her. Eventually it was too much to bare, she closed her eye;s as she felt hands pulling her clothes back over her shoulders.

“Thank you, Kagami-san, for your service.” She heard a deep voice resonate from inside her own head. She sobbed loudly as she felt herself losing her consciousness, her body engulfed in a black mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT LESS DETAILED SUMMERY OF THE CHAPTER FOR THOSE THAT WISH TO NOT READ BECAUSE OF THE TAGS.
> 
> Tomoe want's Kagami to get akumatised to try and steal Chat Noir's Miraculous, to use his power's to obtain Ladybug's earrings. If she fails and the hero duo save her, she wants her daughter to be a "double agent" and steal them as her normal self, once the heros are weak and have used their powers. 
> 
> Kagami refused resulting in her Mother using torture to try and create a powerful akuma through many negative emotions. Kagami meditates through this, resulting in her Mother using blackmail, guilt tripping and mind games to convice her to join her plan. 
> 
> Kagami discovers that Hawkmoth, who she finds out is gabriel is only trying to bring Adrien's Mother back. 
> 
> Feeling helpless, Kagami agrees and gets akumatized. 
> 
> I HOPE THIS SUMMARY WAS OKAY, IF ANYTHING WAS STILL TOO GRAPHIC PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL CHANGE IT.


	7. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after mass of Kagami's akumatization is messy.

Kagami’s mind was foggy. She didn’t understand anything around her. There was this thick burning feeling in her nose, and an odd pressure on her shoulder. She blinked her eyes a few times, slowly, as she regained her vision and her thoughts. She lifted her heavy head, taking in her surroundings, she was on a rooftop and the city was in chaos. Thick clouds of dark grey smothered the sky as she realised the sensation in her nose was the smell of smoke. 

The pressure on her shoulder increased as something red entered her field of vision. A girl clad in red latex crouched before her, she looked rather familiar but Kagami just couldn’t place it.

“Are you okay?” The women asked.

“I.. I don’t know.” She mumbled, furrowing her brows as she thought hard, was she okay? She raised one of her hands as she inspected the front of her body, physically she looked fine but mentally she wasn’t so sure.

“It’s the effects of being akumatized, everything will come back in time.” A male voice spoke, something about that voice shook Kagami to her core. She snapped her eyes up once again. Standing behind the crimson girl was a blonde male, sporting a black leather suit.

As if by a simple flick of a switch, everything fell back into place. Kagami gasped as memories filled her mind one at a time, like a movie. Meeting Adrien, falling for him, finding out he was Chat Noir, being Chat Noir, bonding with him, their argument, her Mother... 

As if the nerves in her body only just activated her back screamed in pain, various other parts of body giving off a dull ache.

She placed her hands on the concrete roof beneath her, eye’s squeezed shut as she breath through the pain. 

“I let myself be akumatized” she whispered in pure horror, ignoring Ladybug and Adrien’s presence. Oh god, she failed, she looked up at the pair in front of her as she realised what she had to do.

“It’s not your fault.” Ladybug whispered, reaching for her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. Kagami smiled tightly at the heroine of Paris, if only she knew.

Chat Noir, Adrien, cleared his throat awkwardly, gaining both the black haired girl’s attention.

“Sorry, M’lady but we’re almost out of power.” He reminded his partner, pointing at his beeping ring in emphasis. “Plus, we need to get this girl home before then.”

Kagami locked eyes with Adrien, her emotions heavy. She remembered what she had to do to keep him safe. She bit her lip, she was meant to take Adrien’s Miraculous, what was she going to do now?

“You’re right Chat.” Ladybug spoke as she stood up for her kneeling position. “Come on, I'll take you home.” She smiled. Kagami held her hand as she got pulled from her feet, her mind a mile away. She needed to take action now before it was too late.

“I can take her home, M’lady.” Chat Noir offered, Kagami’s heart might have swooned at the offer and simultaneously broke at the nickname, if she wasn’t to conflicted about other things.

Ladybug went to turn towards Chat Noir, most likely to discuss who had more time to help Kagami home, but the Japanese girl didn’t give her a chance. She quickly reached out without much thought and snatched one earring straight out of her ear.

The red and black clad girl hissed in pain as she flinched back in shock. Straight away the girl struggled to stay transformed, her body glowing with a bright pink light as it slowly de-transformed her. Ladybug quickly covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her true identity.

Kagami knew now was her chance, take the other earring. Her brown eyes flicked towards Adrien, he was frozen in pure shock. Frowning, she quickly reached out to grab the other half to the Miraculous. Chat Noir seemed to snap out of his shock and leapt into action. Kagami saw him crouched, ready to spring to his partners rescue so she quickly ripped out the last stud.

Chat Noir pounced, running at Kagami at full speed, she needed a distraction. Without much thought she kicked Ladybug making the poor girl stumble backwards onto the rooftop edge. She lost her balance and started to fall backwards, Chat Noir quickly averted his concentration onto Ladybug. He grabbed both her hands and pulled her back into the roof and into his chest. Kagami stood frozen in shock, at both her actions and the fact that she could clearly see Marinette Dupin-Cheng standing in Chat Noir’s arms.

Her heart broke as she realised the two people, holding dearly onto each other, loved one another without realising it. She had no chance with Adrien now that he knew Ladybug’s identity, especially because of what she was about to do.

She forced the earrings through her ear lobes, her piercing holes had been closed over for a few years now. She bit her lip in pain at her roughness. A small light appeared before her eyes, a tiny creature like Plagg appeared. 

The Kwami, she thinks they were called, was red and resembled something akin to a Ladybug. One thing Kagami noticed right off the bat was that sad and scared expression on its small face. Her heart ripped into two.

“What are the words to activate your powers.” Kagami asked, her voice coming out harsher than she wanted. She still didn’t want to do this, become a villain, but she had no choice. For Adrien, it was an obligation she would burden.

“Tikki, Spot on.” The Kwami, Tikki, whispered in defeat.

“Why are you doing this Kagami?” Chat Noir yelled out, Marinette still firmly pressed to his chest. Tears of fright stained her pink cheeks as she still quivered a tad from shock of her near death. Adrien held her tighter as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. Kagami glared at the contact before breathing steadily, she can’t let her emotions take over her again.

“Tikki, Spots on!” She called out, her body engulfed in a bright pink light. She felt the transformation take over her, she was surprised to note that it felt different from Chat Noir’s. She looked at the two teens across from her, frozen in time. Both of their eyes were wide in shock as they reached out towards her. The transformation finished, the world returning to its normal speed, leaving Kagami standing fully transformed. Her Costume was similar to that of Ladybugs' normal costume, but she was yellow and black instead.

The first thing she noticed was that she felt stronger, her pain from earlier nothing more than a mild ache.

“Kagami, Stop this!” Chat Noir screamed, slowly letting go of Marinette's side as he approached her. “You almost killed Marinette!” He yelled, his eyes burning with fury. Marinette curled in on herself at the mention of her name, her identity reveal and defeat were heart wrenching for her.

“I’m sorry, Adrien.” She firmly said as she drew her yo-yo from her pocket. Marinette gasp of shock could be heard at Chat Noir’s identity reveal. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone.” She mumbled sadly, her Mother's threat rang through her head. She needed to protect Adrien! “Surrender your Miraculous, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Adrien’s froze for a second, mask slightly furrowed in thought.

“Why do you need the Miraculous?” Marinette screamed out, her shocked state gone and a fierce look on her face. Kagami wonders why she thought Marinette couldn’t be Ladybug, looking out her now, she felt a small sense of fear. The Japanese girl bit her lip, she couldn’t reveal too much but the way Adrien was looking at her, his face full of sorrow, she had to try to explain.

“They’re for Hawkmoth.”

A sharp intake of breath was heard from both the superhero’s, followed by a deafening silence.

“You,” Marinette mumbled, clearing her throat. “You work for Hawkmoth?”

Kagami tried to explain but suddenly Chat Noir leapt at her, tackling her to the ground. Kagami hit the ground with a hard thud, Adrien instantly went to pin her down.

“Was it all an act?” He screamed, he was furious. “Did you actually pretend to care about me all for my Miraculous?”

“No-l”

“I actually believed you!” He gritted out, he sighed angrily before reaching for the earrings she possessed. Gasping, Kagmi kicked him off of her with a new found strength. Her blood started to boil at his accusations, she swung her Yo-Yo on a nearby billboard pole, ready to make her escape, One Miraculous was better than none. She couldn’t fight Adrien, at least not today.

“For the record, I’m doing this because I Love you Adrien.” She swung off the building, flipping her body in the air as she tried to escape.

Tear’s streaked her mask covered face as she swung with all her might, no destination in her mind other than the fact that she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. 

She thought she was clear as she landed on a far off building, close to the Agreste manor. 

She couldn’t go through with the plan, she could betray Adrien, even to ultimately help him. She needed to talk to Mr. Agreste, tell him that Chat Noir was his son and about her Mother’s plans of betrayal and exposure. Perhaps then she could face Adrien again when he was safe.

She spotted Adrien’s mansion on the horizon, she swung her Yo-Yo ready to hook it on to something when she felt a violent force hit her from her right. Her body was thrown to the ground, a heavy pressure on top of her. She heavily gasped in large amounts of air, the knock having winded her. A black figure rose from above her, it was Adrien.

“Get off me.” Kagami hissed as she struggled to free herself. She tried to kick him off again but to no avail, he was ready for her this time.

“No, you can’t drop a fucking bomb like that and then leave!” He shouted at her. “Please, this isn’t like you. Just tell me what’s going on? What does Hawkmoth have on you?” He pleaded, his eyes full of hope. Kagami felt something in her break, a small crack in her stone cold soul amongst the many other cracks only Adrien could leave.

“I-“ her voice broke off, she couldn’t tell him. His heart would break, she knew his relationship was rocky with his Father already, this would break it. Villain or not, he was the only family the model had left, Kagami couldn’t take that away, along with the chance of Mrs. Agreste being resurrected.

Her eyes hardened as she violently tried to fight him off. She kicked her legs, bucked her body and swung her arms as she screamed to be freed.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Adrien whispered, slightly panicked, he adjusted his weight on the smaller girl, pinning her legs so she couldn’t move them. She heard his ring beep loudly in warning, he was going to de-transform soon.

“No, stop!” Kagami cried out, her voice full or sorrow and more vulnerable than she intended. Adrien grasped her failing arms, locking his hands with her, fingers intertwined.

“Please, I can’t help you unless you talk to me.” He whispered once again. A tear slipped out of Kagami’s masked, Browns eyes. She tried to turn her face away from Adrien but he caught her chin with one clawed finger.

“Please?” He begged.

Kagami’s body went slack as she gave up.

“My Mother works for Hawkmoth.” She whispered, she felt disgusted in her family name. Adrien loosened his grip, realising the girl wasn’t going to struggle anymore.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.” She whispered, tears gathered in her eyes once again. How was she going to tell him about his Father?

“It’s okay, I get it, you had no choice. My Father is just as controlling.” He tried to softly smile in reassurance. He carefully detangled himself from the yellow clad girl, sitting next to her crossed legged instead.

“No, you don’t understand.” She bit her lip, breathing in and out through her nose. “Listen, I found out who Hawkmoth is..”

Adrien’s drew in a sharp breath, eyes blown wide.

“But, before I tell you.. please, his heart was in the right place.”

Adrien’s face looked absolutely murderous at that. He shot right up, towering over Kagami as he started to yell.

“He is a terrorist! No one as evil as that is a good person!”

Kagami, tried to stay calm. She wouldn’t be able to explain this to him if she lost her temper, this information was delicate and had to be explained correctly.

“Do you know why Hawkmoth wants the Miraculous?” She asked, gesturing to his clenched first and her own ears.

“To become more powerful!”

“No.”

“What?”

“When the powers of both Miraculous are activated by one wielder, that person gets a wish. Anything in the entire universe, no limits.” She explained. Adrien’s face held a mixed expression of shock and pure horror.

“See! Imagine what would happen if he got his hands on them? He would control Paris, The whole world even!”

“Adrien-“

“No!” He cut her off, “I’m sorry, I realise Hawkmoth is probably a family member or someone your family trusts but I can’t let them do this.”

“Adrien, It’s not-“ she was starting to get frustrated.

“They’re evil, no matter what you try to say, there is no excuse for what he has done!”

“Hawkmoth is your Father!” She blurted out, accidentally yelling.

Adrien completely froze, his face filled with too many emotions for Kagami to read.

“Adrien?” He didn’t respond. She pushed herself onto her feet and slowly walked over to the leather clad boy.

“Adrien?” She tried again. She slowly lifted a yellow cover hand, resting it on his masked face. He flinched at her touch, backing away from her. She withdrew her hands back in shock at his sudden movement.

“You’re lying.” He hissed out, his voice sounding darker than usual.

“What?” She stuttered out, feeling a little intimidated by the hero in front of her. She never had a plan on what to do if he didn’t believe her.

“You’re lying to protect the real Hawkmoth.”

“Adrien, Listen Is it really that hard to believe? After everything you told me about your Father and how he treats you?”

His face screwed up in pain for a second before hardening again.

“Yeah, he isn’t perfect but he isn’t evil!” He shouted, desperately trying to prove his point.

“Like I said, Hawkmoth has a good heart.” Adrien just glared more.

She took a deep breath.

“Adrien, he’s trying to bring back your Mother.” She whispered, watching his reaction. The pain she felt as she watched the emotions play over his features was worse than the pain her Mother's cane had caused her.

“M-Mother?” He sobbed, eye’s beginning to water. Kagami bit her lip as she nodded. A final being rung out in the still air between them. A bright green light blinded Kagami for a second before Adrien, stood before her as himself. A black blur zipped right up into her face, a very angry cat glared at her.

“Drop the transformation.” He hissed. Kagami gulped, yeah she was a lot bigger than him but she knew he was powerful.

“I-I don’t know how.”

“Tikki, Spots off.” He hissed out again, his glare never faltering. Kagami quickly mumbled the words, a golden light surrounding her as the transformation dropped. A red bug, Tikki, dropped out of the air as she fainted. Plagg was quick to catch her but even he struggled. Kagami opened her palms, trying to assist the Kwami’s. Plagg bared his tiny fangs at her as he continued to hiss, she quickly removed her hands. The Cat eventually landed safely as he cuddled the other Kwami.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“You!” Plagg screamed, tears welling in his eyes. “You didn’t let her recharge before transforming.”

“Will she be okay?” Kagami whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Tikki weakly opened her eyes, glancing at Kagami, she gave her a soft smile.

“I’ll be fine Kagami. I just need to rest, I don’t blame you. This is your Mother's fault.” The tiny red bug paused as she coughed violently. “How are you feeling?” Tikki whispered, giving her a pointed look. Kagami's face screwed up as she felt the stinging sensation on her back once again without the Miraculous magic to cover it for her. 

Kagami’s furrowed her brow, how did the kwami know?

“I’ve been inside your head.” The Kwami laughed weakly, as if she could read Kagmi’s expression like a book.  
“What's she talking about? Why is she worrying about you?” Plagg glared as he looked Kagami up and down,

“I-“

“Is it true?” Adrien suddenly butted in, kneeling beside the Kwami. “What Kagmi said about my Father is it true?” Tikki weakly nodded.

“Tomoe works for Hawkmoth, your Father. Kagami only found all this out a few hours ago.” Adrien’s face fell.

“I don’t know what to do. He’s my Father, he’s all I have left. If he goes to prison, I’ll-“

Kagami placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“But he’s still Hawkmoth.” Plagg interjected. “You were gifted the Miraculous to stop him, it’s your duty.”

“I know, Plagg.” Adrien sadly sighed.

“But he can bring Adrien’s Mother back.” Kagami reminded the small group. Plagg rolled his eyes, Kagami had a feeling that he definitely didn’t like her.

“Not without horrific consequences.”

“Consequences?” Adrien asked.

“The universe must always stay in balance, perfect harmony of good and evil, light and darkness, creation and destruction.” Tikki whispered, stroking Plaggs arm as she utter the last two. “Where there is life, there must always be death.” The two teenagers looked at each other in confusion.

“If Gabriel brings back someone he loves he’ll also lose someone he loves.” Plagg deadpanned while sending a pointed look Adrien’s way. A heavy silence filled the air as that new information sunk in.

“What are we going to do?” Kagami whispered.

“We?” Plagg snorted, “you’ve already done enough!”

“Plagg!” Tikki and Adrien snapped, the small cat jumped slightly, the fur on the back of his neck raising in surprise.

“Kagami is a part of this two, she’s in Hawkmo- I mean father’s inner circle now, perhaps she could go undercov-“

“No!” Tikki snapped, “It's too dangerous.”

“I know but Kagmi can handle herself-“

“No! I’m not risking one of my bugs' lives, sending her back to that place is off the table.” Tikki, yelled trying to sit up. She groaned in pain, Plagg was right by her side, soothing her as he helped her lay back down.

“She isn’t one of your Bugs, Sugarcube.” Plagg gently whispered, “she forced the transformation, she’s no better than Hawkmoth with the way he uses Nooroo.”

Tikki used her little strength to slap him. The slap itself wasn’t very hard but the meaning behind it showed strength.

“You know what it’s like when we transform with our wielders, I’ve been inside Kagami Tsuguri’s mind, I have seen and relived the horror of her upbringing. I have felt the pain inflicted on her body by the women who birthed her. I feel everything she has ever felt, so don’t you dare for a second tell me she isn't one of my Bugs. She is under my protection now and not you nor your kitten will send her back to that hell hole.”

Plaggs eyes widen, his jaw locked shut. He didn’t dare try to challenge Tikki, the goddess of creation, he simply agreed. He glanced at Kagmi who was hiding her face in shame, he wondered what this girl had gone through. Tikki was normally quiet zen, to see her this riled up was worrisome.

“What is she talking about?” Adrien quietly asked, his eyes filled with concern. Kagami was going to ignore him, pretend she didn’t know anything, but the way he was staring at her right now. She felt like she could trust him with her very soul.

She quietly turned around and slipped her Yukata off her shoulders, revealing her beaten and bruised back. The cuts were still fresh, some of them slightly reopened.

She heard a collection of gasped behind her, tears watered up in her eye

“Don’t feel ashamed.” Tikki spoke. “The only person who should feel ashamed is the monster that gave them to you.”

Kagami bit her lip to stop herself from verbally replying, she would have cried if she did, instead she opted to just nod. She slipped the garment back on and tightened it again, taking her time to avoid talking about it. 

Once she was finally done she turned back around, nervous to face Adrien, as soon as she was facing them again, she was tackled. A head full of soft blonde hair tickled her nose as Adrien nuzzled his face into her neck. His arms and hands mindful of her back as he rested them on her hips.

“I’m sorry, I won’t make you go back there, I won’t let you!” He cried, his warm tears soaking her neck. Kagami felt her tears fall as well as she hugged him tightly back. What were they going to do? Both their parents were monsters and both of them had nowhere to go.

“What are we going to do?” Kagami voiced her concerns. “With both of our parents terrorising Paris, it isn’t safe for us to go home, yet we have nowhere else to go.”

Adrien stiffened up, She was right.

“I-I don’t know.”

“My Mother also knows both you and your Fathers identities. She is threatening to expose them to the public if she doesn’t get the miraculous from me.”

Adrien tensed up again before squeezing her harder,still being mindful of her back.

“I don’t care, she can tell all of Paris. I’m not going to let her or My father hurt anyone ever again.” He pulled away from her and held both of her hands, he gave them a gentle squeeze as he smiled.

“What if Paris turns on you?”

“I didn’t become a hero for the praise and fame. I’m already a model. I just wanted to help people.” Kagami smiled, this is why she loved him.

“I love you.” She whispered. Adrien’s eyes widened. “You don’t have to say it back, but stop lying to me. I know you feel something for me! but I’m willing to wait. I know you said you love Ladybug and you just found out who she is under the mask, I know that this is all confusing for you, so take your time- mhmf”

Kagami’s words got trapped in her mouth as Adrien kissed her. His soft lips, pressed firmly against hers as he expressed all his feelings for her through that one action. After a few seconds the pair parted, slightly out of breath.

“You mean so much to me, Kagami.” He whispered, “I don’t know when I can say it back, or if I can ever.” He signed, avoiding eye contact with her. “Things are just so confusing now, with my Father and-” He seemed to choke on his words. “Marinette.”

“It’s okay” She breathed, gently placing her hand on his cheek. “I understand, you need ro talk to her. I think I need to as well.” She looked down at the Kwami’s and gave them a strained smile. 

“Yes.” Tikki breathed. “We need to find Marinette. She needs to be here for this.”

Kagami looked at her hands, guilt eating her alive. What she did to Marinette, the image of her frighen, tear stand face flashed into her mind.   
“Kagami, it's okay.” Adrien whispered. “She’ll forgive you.”

Kagami just nodded despite the anxiety she felt at the thought of having to face the other girl again. 

“-and we’re going to stop Hawkmoth, all five of us.” Adrien announced as he looked at Tikki and Plagg who nodded in agreement. “Even if we have nowhere to go, we’ll be together. This is just the Beginning of our, and all of Paris’, freedom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I really do appreciate every single on off you.
> 
> as you can tell this fic is set up for a sequel, that I'll be happy to write if anyone is interested. I have the skeleton planned for it already. :)


End file.
